


Progressions and Functions

by frostedquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ignores Season 5, M/M, takes place in the spring of senior year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedquill/pseuds/frostedquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett is failing a class and needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progressions and Functions

 

“It’s going to be alright.” Satomi reassured. She tried to sound soothing but Brett could hear the tiredness in her voice. It was the first time she came down to the school that he remembered. She normally sent their emissary to handle these matters because she did not like making public appearances. 

“You got your other grades up so you should be fine.” The coach comforted. “I’ll pester him until he says yes.” Brett allowed himself a small smile. A handsome man in his early thirties, coach Hunter was a funny, competitive and the reason Brett knew he was bi. 

Unfortunately for Brett, coach Hunter’s determination and Satomi’s patient arguments were futile against Mr. Galvão’s determination to make Brett’s life miserable. 

“I can’t let you back on the Lacrosse team.” Mr. Galvão told him. 

“Surely you can’t keep him from the lacrosse team indefinitely.” Satomi protested.

 

 "I’m not an unjust man.“ Mr. Galvão began carefully. "Five quizzes and one test you score a B on all five. You can play again.”

 "Are you mad?! The season will be over by then.“

 "I give a quizz once a week, sometimes twice and three homeworks count as a quizz.” Mr. Galvão explained.

 "That’s four-five weeks!!!“ Mr. Hunter objected. "Brett is a star athlete, we need him. And he’s been doing much better.” Brett had gone from an F to barely a D.

 "It depends on Brett but that’s about three weeks.“

 "Galvão, this is cruel. Everyone else only asked him for a C." 

 

"Hunter, I am not everyone else. I do not make allowances for athleletes. And honestly if you want to avoid Brazil’s fate at the World Cup you are better off training all of your athletes than relying on a few key players. Mrs Ito, Mr. Talbot is a gifted student, but until he raises his grade…" 

"I understand and he will.” Satomi promised.

 

 Ever since the deadpool, everything had been a mess. The summer had supposedly been a time for rebuilding. However once september rolled around he’d been unmotivated and moody. By the end of the first Brett’s grades had sunken low. Of course he’d caught up on his work and was pushing Cs in most of his classes except math. 

“You’ll make it.” Satomi said encouragingly.

 He got an F on the next quizz. 

“Dude just, like, chill.” Eric told him wisely. 

“Chill?” Brett repeated. “I’m failing math.”

 "Look for a tutor.“ Eric told him. "Is anyone in here good with math?” Eric yelled in the locker room. 

“No!!!!”

 

 "Jack you have an A in the class.“ Eric protested.

 "I go to his office hours.”

 "Not an option.“ Brett refused. "I just got an F.”

 "Oh! Ok.“

 

“Generally that’s when you go to office hours.” Jack pointed out.

 "Who else has an A?”

 "Suzanna Blake.“ Tom mocked. Brett’s ex.

 "Liam Dunbar.” Cameron said.

 "He doesn’t even go here.“ Eric pointed out.

“Can I remind you that they hate each other?”Jack added

 "What on earth made you think that was a good idea?” Rashid asked.

 Cameron was one of the few friends Liam had made at Devonford Brett remembered. How Liam became friends with such cute boys who were very nice Brett had no idea.

“Hold your horses. He had a friend that used to help him and my brother with Math." 

"Your brother graduated last year." 

"Exactly.” Cam exclaimed victoriously. “I can call him for you.”

 "Wha-“

 "Ask him his price.” the coach ordered popping out of nowhere. “I can’t let that creep win." 

 

"Who?” Rashid asked confused.

“Galvão.” he said. 

The next day Brett could hardly focus. Nothing made sense to him. He left class feeling irritated.

 

“So, I talked to him. He normally charges 16$ per hour. The first two lessons are free. He’s making it 13$ per hour online though he said 12 and 10$ since you’re a friend.”

“I’ll talk to Satomi. What do I need to do?”

“Scan and email him your tests and your homework assignments.”

“Ok.”

“Here’s his email. And I gave him your phone number.”

[mlh999@beaconhillhigh.edu](mailto:mlh999@beaconhillhgh.edu)

He spends an hour agonizing over what to say. Does he mention Liam? Does he mention money?

_Hi,_

_Thank you for agreeing to help me.Here are my tests and Homeworks. It means a lot to me._

 

_Brett Talbot_

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

_Got everything._

_M_

 

Come Saturday morning to say that Brett was unhappy was an understatement. He had no desire to be at Barnes & Noble at 9:45 AM. He normally went for a run at that time. __One hour won’_ _t kill you_ , he decided._  


 

He had the time to get a pastry before he met up with whoever was supposed to tutor him. There were only two people ahead of him. But then all thought of pastries flew out of his mind. The person in front of him was emitting an alluring scent that left him light headed. He could was dimly aware of his pulse accelerating and his mouth going dry. 

He was so distracted that he ordered the first thing that came to mind. He quickly paid and moved to the side. He tried focused on the scent. Young, male, healthy, hint of chlorine enough to drown out chemosignals. _A swimmer_.

Brett can’t help but sneak a glance at this person. He’s a lot shorter than him he immediately notices. He’s wearing a short-sleeved shirt and nice-fitting jeans that highlight his sinewy frame. Suddenly the object of his admiration turns towards him.

“Brett Talbot."

Brett unconsciously nods and takes a step forward. “Yes."

Smooth dark skin, short curls, fine features -

 

 

_Oh no!!!!_

 

“My name is Mason Hewitt…"

Rich voice, lips begging to be kissed, great smile...

“I’m your new Math tutor."

 

_He’s hot!!!!_

 

 


End file.
